


Hunger

by floweringrebel



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Curious Beth Boland, Dinner, Drinking, F/F, Kissing, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringrebel/pseuds/floweringrebel
Summary: Beth invites Rhea over for rosé and a light dinner. Things get heated.
Relationships: Beth Boland & Rhea, Beth Boland/Rhea
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei/gifts).



> Thank you to Lena for the prompt! 
> 
> Prompt: Beth and Rhea having a drink, Beth is bi-curious, things get heated
> 
> This was a fun write to do during insomnia.

Beth stares at her phone, it's opened to Rhea's contact information. Her thumb hovers over the call icon, after a few minutes of weighing her anxiety with her desire to see her friend again, she finally taps the screen to call. After a couple rings, she hears that Rhea picks up. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, it's Beth." Beth nervously replies. She pauses for a few seconds before speaking again, "Um, would you like to come over for rosé and snacks? Dean has the kids and it's a bit too quiet over here." 

"You're in luck! Rio has Marcus for the weekend and I'm bored out of my mind!" 

"Great! So I'll see you in 20 minutes?" 

"It's a date!" Rhea hangs up before Beth can respond. 

Beth feels her stomach flip at the word date. She's not nauseous at all. This feeling makes her curious. It's a different feeling but she knows she feels excitement. It had been a few weeks since they last spent time together. 

Beth grabs all the ingredients for crudité and antipasto out of the fridge and starts assembling the spreads on a couple of her largest wooden cutting boards. All the vegetables, cheeses, and meats were already prepped from the previous spreads she made the day before yesterday for the girls' weekly bachelorette watch party. Like usual, Beth went overboard with how much she had made. However, it did provide her and Rhea with a quick and easy dinner now. 

Beth grabs the wine glasses and sets them near the food. She goes to the fridge and takes out the rosé. She sets it near the crudité. 

Knock, knock. Sounds like she's here! Beth thinks, feeling giddy. She practically runs to open the door. She finds Rhea's smiling face at the door. A grin takes over Beth's face in response. "Please, come in! I've made quite the spread." Beth states as she opens the door wider to beckon her to come inside. 

Rhea follows Beth to her kitchen island. "Wow, all this for me?" 

"Oh, it's nothing really. I had leftovers so…" Beth trails off, the butterflies fluttering in her stomach are so distracting. She doesn't know what to make of them. So she doesn't, tries to ignore them instead. "Do you want to help me bring all this to the living room so we can eat, drink and watch something?" 

"Sure." Rhea says as she grabs the cutting board with all of the antipasto on it and carries it to the coffee table. Beth's behind her with the wine glasses and wine and sets those on the table too. "Sit, I'll get the veggies." 

Beth sits on the couch then and reaches to the wine to open it up and starts pouring it into the glasses as Rhea sets the crudité down. Rhea sits down right next to Beth. Beth notices that their thighs are touching. She moves forward so she can grab the remote off the table and to nonchalantly move her thigh away from Rhea's. What is wrong with me tonight? She thinks to herself. Why does it matter if our thighs touch? Calm down, Beth. She turns the TV on. "Any show requests?" Beth asks, keeping her focus on the TV. 

"I've been watching The L Word: Generation Q lately. Ever see the first run of The L Word?" Rhea focuses her eyes on Beth as she waits for her response. 

Beth shakes her head no before she responds, "No, I didn't have cable back then." 

Rhea smiles at her answer. "Oh so you would have?" 

"Maybe. Is it actually good?" Beth meekly responds, turning to look at Rhea. 

Rhea chuckles a little at that. "Yes, it's very entertaining." Rhea winks at Beth. 

Beth's face turns beet red and she feels her stomach flipping again. "Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Beth blurts out suddenly, surprising herself. She grabs her wine and takes a big gulp, trying to calm her nerves. 

"Yes, I even have had girlfriends." Rhea grabs her wine and takes a drink. Beth watches her, noticing how her lips look. So soft. She thinks. She takes another drink to snap herself out of staring. 

After a beat, Beth asks, "Oh. How does it feel?"

"What? Kissing? Or everything?" Rhea gestures at her body, namely her groin area as Beth's embarrassment starts showing, clear as day on her face. 

Beth still manages to answer though, "Yes, kissing." Her voice comes out so softly and if Rhea wasn't so close to her she might not have heard her. 

"Can I show you?" Rhea asks. 

Beth takes a deep inhale. She feels the nerves rising up, but she nods yes anyway. Rhea grins and it shines like the sun. Rhea leans forward, Beth does too, Rhea takes her hands and holds Beth's face as their lips meet. 

Rhea kisses slowly, gently. Beth opens her mouth, hoping for Rhea's tongue but Rhea sucks on her bottom lip instead. Beth moans a little at that. She tastes so sweet. I can't believe this is happening right now. Beth thinks as she deepens the kiss, her tongue explores Rhea's mouth. Rhea moans, taking Beth in, the way her hair smells, the way she tastes, how soft she feels against her palms. 

She breaks the kiss and starts kissing down Beth's jawline, to her earlobe where she bites at it lightly. Beth moans in response and realizes she needs to feel more of Rhea's skin under her fingertips. She lifts Rhea's shirt and runs her fingers across her stomach, up to her ribs and over her lacy bra. Rhea starts kissing Beth's neck, she leaves little marks in her wake as she explores and nibbles on her collarbones. Beth guides Rhea's face back to hers, needing those lips back on hers. Beth reaches for her bra clasps at Rhea's back and unhooks it easily. Beth smiles into the kiss and runs her fingers over Rhea's nipples before palming her breasts. Rhea breaks the kiss to take her shirt and bra off. Beth takes a moment to really look at how gorgeous Rhea is. Her mouth opens at the sight.

"Your turn." Rhea says as she winks at Beth again. Beth bites her lip as she pulls her navy blue sweater off, revealing her lavender lacy bra. She reaches behind to unhook her bra and she slowly removes it from her shoulders, down her arms and lets it fall to the floor. 

"There." Beth feels empowered by the way Rhea's looking at her so she winks at her. She grabs Rhea's hands and pulls her on top of her while making sure to lean back onto the couch. Beth is laying on the couch with Rhea on top of her. Rhea starts kissing her hard. Beth loves the feeling of Rhea's tongue in her mouth. She hopes for more. She feels greedy at the thought, but she's never felt this hungry for someone. She feels so good on top. Beth moans at the way Rhea's nipples brush against her chest. 

A deep growl came from Rhea's stomach. Beth laughs a little, breaking the kiss, "Was that your stomach? Oh my God, you're starving. We should eat." 

"Oh, I plan to eat." Rhea has the most self-satisfied grin on her face and tries to kiss Beth again.

Beth turns her face and tries not to smile, but fails. "I'm serious. It's important to eat actual food." 

"Okay, okay, I'll eat actual food." Rhea gets up and sits next to Beth. Beth reaches for their shirts and hands Rhea hers. Beth puts on hers right away, while Rhea just drinks more of her rosé. She grabs a few olives and pops them in her mouth. Beth just looks at her. "What? I'm eating." 

Beth rolls her eyes and starts eating too. She can't deny that she doesn't enjoy the view, but she did think Rhea would be more comfortable with a shirt on. Guess she was wrong. She finishes off her rosé and refills both glasses. Rhea nods her thank you. 

Rhea grabs the remote, "So what do you want to watch?" 

Beth laughs. "What about porn?" 

Rhea laughs a deep belly laugh, "As you wish." She clicks the TV on, searching through the guide before finding what she wanted. 

Beth's eyes don't leave Rhea's body once during their dinner. She wants to memorize every inch of her beautiful skin. Wants to hold onto this night as much as she can. "I really like you." 

"I really, really like you too." Rhea replies.


End file.
